His Butler, Dating
by iKuroshitsuji
Summary: APA? SEBASTIAN BERKENCAN? DENGAN SIAPA? KOK BISA? APAKAH DIA AKAN JATUH CINTA? BAGAIMANA INI "Seebasuu-channn akhirnya kita bisa dalam kondisi seperti ini aaaa "
1. His Butler, Dating — Chapter 1

**Sebastian Michaelis, iblis _perfect_ pujaan hati para wanita ini terkena imbas dari janji Ciel Phantomhive kepada Grell Sutcliff saat hendak menyelamatkan Elizabeth Midford yang tengah diculik oleh Drocell saat itu. dan kini Grell datang untuk menagih janji Sang E _arl_.**

Selamat membaca!

 _Kuroshitsuji story Yana Toboso._

FF ini serius dari saya jika ada kesamaan dengan FF lain mohon maaf mungkin kita berjodoh.

 _Character_ :Sebastian M. Grell S.

 _Genre : Romance , Parody_

[ _Warning IC/OOC_ ]

 _Summary_ :

APA? SEBASTIAN BERKENCAN? DENGAN SIAPA? KOK BISA? APAKAH DIA AKAN JATUH CINTA? BAGAIMANA INI

"Seebasuu-channn akhirnya kita bisa dalam kondisi seperti ini aaaa "

 **His Butler, Dating.**

 _Ini semua berawal dari satu janji tuan muda yang tidak saya ketahui dan tidak mau saya ketahui. Tapi janji itu membawa malapetaka bagi saya._

— _Catatan Hati Seorang Iblis, 2k17_

"Sebastian ini perintah, berkencanlah dengan Grell Sutcliff dan kembali pukul 12 malam!"

"….Tuan muda…" penuh ekspresi tidak suka.

"Jangan banyak menantang Kau, Sebastian, janji adalah janji. Ini perintah!"

Pada akhirnya, keegoisan tuan muda Ciel Phantomhive selalu menang dengan diakhiri dengan kalimat khas Sebastian saat meng- _accept_ perintah tuan mudanya dengan logat khas _british_.

" ** _Yes My Lord_** " dan sungguh Sebastian sangat kesal pada Ciel.

"Tuan muda apa Anda yakin akan memberikan Sebastian walau hanya sehari kepada mahkluk menyeramkan diluar?" Tanya Bard melirik kepada Grell yang sedang mengupil dengan aura penuh cinta di taman _manor house_. Begitu juga Mey-rin, Finnian, serta Tanaka-san yang berhoho ria disampingnya.

"Ya, lagipula aku penasaran bagaimana cara ia berkencan atau jatuh cinta mungkin?" Kalimat ini diiringi seringaian licik Ciel. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Anjing Penjaga Ratu itu pun mengeluarkan titah berikutnya pada pelayan lain,

"Aku perintahkan pada kalian, kita akan mengikuti Sebastian dan Grell. Cepat siapkan semuanya dan jangan sampai gagal!"

" _YES MY LORD_!!" seru ketiga pelayan.

"hohoho" anda bisa tebak ini siapa lah ya.

Para petugas Phantomhive kecuali Sebastian pun sibuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan mereka untuk mengintai Sebastian.

 _Saya harus berkencan dengan Grell-san yang maniak itu. Saya berharap waktu akan berjalan dengan cepat._

 _—Jeritan hati Hell Butler, 2k17_

Grell menggandeng erat sekali tangan Sebastian seakan-akan ia tak mau iblis ini kabur dari genggamannya.

"Ahh~ Sebasu-chan, ini hari yang sudah sangat aku nantikan lhoo saat kita berdua~ berdua~ dan hanya ada kita~ ki-kita berciuman di bawah langit malammm aaaaaa~ sungguh menyenangkannnn~~~ " Grell mulai melantur. Sedangkan Sebastian tidak memperhatikannya.

"Oyy sebasu-chan.. jangan palingkan wajahmu seperti itu dongg.. kau tidak boleh memalingkan perhatianmu dari seorang lady~~!!!" Sekarang Grell ngambek-ngambek tidak jelas.

"Saya tidak merasakan adanya keberadaan seorang lady disini Grell-san" jawab Sebastian dengan dingin-dingin jijik gimana gitu.

"Ah sebasu-chan!! Aku baru ingat! aku sudah mempersiapkan kencan ini dengan baik-baik. Jadi satu hari kita ini bisa bermanfaat dan tidak terbuang sia-sia. Ahh sayangnya cuti ku hanya diperbolehkan sehari. Dasar William yang kejam ihh~" Grell mencoba menarik perhatian Sebastian.

"Persiapkan baik-baik?" Sebastian menatap Grell dengan wajah dan senyuman yang seolah-olah berkata aku tidak mengharapkan adanya rencana, dan lepaskan aku, Banci.

Sayangnya Grell tidak peka dengan kode-kode Sebastian. Dia mengambil kertas yang digulung dari saku bajunya. Yang berjudul " **RENCANA JIKA AKU BERKENCAN DENGAN SEBASU-CHAN AHN"**. Sebastian memandang jijik kertas tersebut.

Grell menarik napasnya untuk membacakan apa isi dari kertas itu. Namun, sebelum Grell membacanya keburu diambil Sebastian.

1.Makan makanan manusia di restoran kesukaan William bersama Sebasu-chan lalu suap-suapan dech disanaaahh~~ ahhh~~ 3

2.Mengajak Sebastian pergi berenang di pantai agar aku bisa melihat tubuh _sixpack-_ nya aahhhhh~~~ sebasu-chan lalu aku akan menciummu.

3.Aku akan bermanja-manja dengan Sebasu-chan.

4.Mengajaknya ke teater _shinigami_ dan menjadikannya seorang pangeran di pentas dan aku adalah putrinyaaa~~

5.Mengajaknya ke Festival Noah Arks Circus~~~

6.Berfoto bersama sepanjang jalan.

1001\. Mengajaknya pergi ke jembatan London.

1002\. Pergi ke atas jam Big Ben digendong oleh sebasu-chan aahhh~~~

1003\. Menikah dengannya

1004\. Punya anakkkk aahhhh~~~

Masih ada sekitar 30 meter sisa gulungan kertas berisi rencana rumah tangga Grell dengan Sebastian yang belum Sebastian baca. Grell hanya senyam-senyum mesum penuh cinta cenat-cenut melihat Sebastian yang tampan membaca.

 _Satu hal yang saya ketahui, Bocchan benar-benar ingin membunuh saya_

 _— Simply one hell of a butler, 2k17_

 _— **To be continue** —_

Yuhuuu~ Ini adalah FF pertama Mun di . Waktu itu pernah dipost sih, cuman karena _writer block_ Mun hapus. Sekarang, Mun berniat untuk melanjutkan OTP langka ini!!! #SebaGrell4Lyf #SebaGrellisLaf


	2. His Butler, Dating — Chapter 2

**Sebastian Michaelis, iblis _perfect_ pujaan hati para wanita ini terkena imbas dari janji Ciel Phantomhive kepada Grell Sutcliff saat hendak menyelamatkan Elizabeth Midford yang tengah diculik oleh Drocell saat itu. dan kini Grell datang untuk menagih janji Sang _Earl._**

 **Selamat membaca!**

Sebelumnya

 _Ini semua berawal dari satu janji Tuan muda yang tidak saya ketahui dan tidak mau saya ketahui. Tapi janji itu membawa malapetaka bagi saya._

" _Sebastian ini perintah, berkencanlah dengan Grell Sutcliff dan kembali pukul 12 malam!_ "

 _Saya harus berkencan dengan Grell-san yang maniak itu. Saya berharap waktu akan berjalan dengan cepat._

 _Bocchan benar-benar ingin membunuh saya_

 _Kuroshitsuji story Yana Toboso._

 _FF ini serius dari saya. Kalau ada kemiripan mungkin kita jodoh._

 _Character :Sebastian M. Grell S._

 _Genre : Romance , Parody_

 _[Warning IC/OOC]_

 _Summary :_

 _APA? SEBASTIAN BERKENCAN? DENGAN SIAPA? KOK BISA? APAKAH DIA AKAN JATUH CINTA? BAGAIMANA INI "Seebasuu-channn akhirnya kita bisa dalam kondisi seperti ini aaaa "_

 ** _His Butler, Dating_**

"Grell-san, apakah Anda yakin ingin melakukan ini semua?" Tanya Sebastian seraya menghela napas panjang. Grell yang masih menggandeng lengan Sebastian mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Menurut saya ini semua butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menyelesaikannya" Kata Sebastian

 _Dan saya tidak mau itu terjadi. Kasihan juga Author-san._

— _Iblis baik, 2k17_

"Loh? Sebasu-chan~ masa butuh waktu bertahun-tahun sihhh!!!" Rengek Grell kesal.

"Iya, izinkan saya untuk mengatur kencan kita"

"Hmm kalau begitu terserah Sebasu-chan saja tapi tetap berdasarkan daftarku ya! Oh iya, jangan lupa panggil aku dengan Grell-chan" Pinta Grell dengan manja.

"Untuk permintaan Anda yang itu tidak akan saya turuti."

"Ihhh!! Sebasu-chan jahattt!!! Ayolahh panggil aku dengan sebutan Grell-chan!!!" rengek Grell sekali lagi.

"Tidak"

"Sebasu-channnn!! Ayolahhhh… kita kan sedang berkencannn!!! Hhhhhmmm…." Grell merengek sambil berguling-guling sekarang. Inginnya sih Sebastian bertingkah seolah-olah tidak mengenal Grell dan pergi. Namun, mata semua orang terlanjur terarah pada Sebastian dan Grell.

"Karena ini perintah tuan muda… hmm—" sambil menghela napas panjang, Sebastian berlutut sambil tersenyum di depan Grell. Senyuman yang dapat menghanyutkan hati setiap mata yang memandangnya.

"Grell-chan, bangunlah dan berhentilah 'merengek' seperti itu" kalimat sarkasme dan senyum manis nan sinis Sebastian melucuti Grell. Grell yang tidak peka pun berhenti merengek.

"Nah begitu dong Sebasu-chan, aku kan jadi makin mencintaimuuu oh Se-basu-chan-ku" Lalu menggandeng Sebastian lagi.

Sebastian mencoret satu demi satu rencana kencan Grell yang tidak mungkin mau ia lakukan. Seperti 'ciuman'

"EEE!!! SEBASU-CHAN!! KENAPA CIUMANNYA DIHAPUS???"

"Karena saya tidak mau, Grell-c-chan" Sebastian sedikit terganggu dengan penyebutan akhiran 'chan' untuk Grell.

"HARUS MAU!" grell memaksa.

"Kali ini tidak, atau saya tidak akan berkencan dengan Anda sama sekali" Tegas Sebastian. Grell hanya bisa diam karena ia tahu perkataan Sebastian ini tidak main-main.

Sebastian mengantongi rangkuman dari jadwal kegiatan kencan bersama Grell. Lalu melihat jam rantai yang biasa ia taruh di saku bawah bajunya.

"Ayo kita mulai yang pertama, dan cepat selesaikan" ujar Sebastian dingin seperti biasanya.

"Hm, seperti biasa.. Sebasu-chan ku yang dingin~ tapi aku suka~~~"

Dengan penuh aura cinta yang membara Grell berteriak

"KITA KE TEATER SHINIGAMI!!!!"

 _Hari itu saya harus memasang senyuman palsu saya dan memperlihatkan sikap baik saya pada mahkluk yang paling saya benci setelah malaikat, Grell-chan ehemmm maksud saya Grell-san. Benar-benar melelahkan._

 _— Pelayan Lelah, 2k17_

Sesampainya di tempat yang mereka tuju. Sebastian terdiam sejenak. Ini benar-benar teater tetapi semua pegawainya adalah dewa kematian.

"Bagaimana Sebasu-chan?" _wink-wink_.

"Saya tidak menyangka bahwa teater ini benar-benar teater _shinigami*_."

(*Dewa kematian/Malaikat maut dalam Jepang )

"Ah— ini biasa saja kok, Sebasu-chan akan ku tunjukan bakat aktingku nanti" Goda Grell sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Ini juga salah satu markas terbesar shinigami di bumi loh, keren kan Sebasu-chan?? Disini kita yang sedang bertugas mengirimkan jiwa-jiwa yang sudah kita ambil ke perpustakaan agar lebih mengefisienkan waktu dan juga--"

"Cukup, Grell Sutcliff, Kau terlalu banyak bicara" sebelum Grell menyelesaikan kata-katanya ia dipotong oleh suara yang bersumber dari seorang pria berjidat besar dengan model rambut belah dua berkostumkan seorang bangsawan dari era Victorian.

"Will!!!" Seru Grell kegirangan. Lalu menerjang William dengan sekuat tenaga. Seperti biasa William menghindar bak Sebastian yang membuat Grell sukses mencium tembok di belakangnya.

"Sebastian Michaelis," Ujar William dengan nada sinis,

"Salah satu dari kutu busuk ini mengapa bisa kemari." William berkata sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan _deathscythe_ yang mirip galah buat ngambil rambutan di rumah pak RT.

Grell bangun kemudian melihat aura memanas di antara kedua pria tampan yang ia sukai itu dengan penuh kegeeran.

"Ahh kaliannn jangan memperebutkan akuu seperti ituuuu aaa~" Ia pun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya bagai dibakar oleh api asmara seperti biasa.

"Grell Sutcliff jelaskan semua ini!" Perintah William.

"E-eh? W-will aku, aku tidak bermaksud u-untuk menghianati cintamu will" Grell menggenggam tangan William dengan air mata yang berlinang.

Sebelum menusukan d _eathscythe_ ke wajah Grell, sebelah alis William berkedut kesal. Kini wajah Grell sukses terkena tusukan _deathscythe_ guntingnya si jidat klimis William T. Spears

"Berhenti bercanda!" William agak meninggikan nada bicaranya. Yang berarti meminta Grell untuk serius.

"Kenapa Kau membawa iblis ke markas besar divisi _shinigami_ di bumi? Apa Kau mau mencoba menjadi penghianat?" Si William udah gregetan sama si Grell tapi tetap mencoba menjaga wibawanya di depan iblis ini.

 _Sebenarnya saya juga ingin menendang mahkluk merah seperti cabe-cabean itu dari tadi. Batin Sebastian yang kali ini setuju dengan perbuatan William._

— _Pelayan Phantomhive_

"ADDUHHHHH!!! JANGAN MELUKAI WAJAH SEORANG _LADY_!!! hhhngg! W-Wiiiilll j-jahaaattt" Rintih Grell kesakitan dengan wajah yang bonyok, hancur.

Karena kekuatan regenerasi Grell yang melebihi Kaneki K*n dari _fandom_ sebelah, Grell cepat bangun dan menjelaskan kepada Will kalau niatnya hanya untuk membawa Sebastian sebagai pemeran dalam teater yang beberapa menit lagi akan dipentaskan. Tadinya William yang akan mendapat peran tersebut akibat ulah Ronald Knox dan para _kouhai (junior)_ _shinigami_ yang lainnya.

William yang merasa dirugikan jika mendapat peran itu pun langsung menyetujui ide Grell.

"Baiklah, Kau, Kutu. Kau, aku izinkan masuk kemari. Tapi aku tidak segan-segan untuk memasukanmu kembali ke neraka jika Kau mengacaukan semuanya" William berkata demikian seraya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya menggunakan _deathscythe_ /mirip/ tombaknya itu.

Sebastian yang tidak mengerti

 _Ekhem— tepatnya saya tidak mau mengerti._

 _A_ pa yang sedari tadi Grell dan William bicarakan hanya mengiyakan saja. Karena yang ia inginkan hanya satu. Cepat selesaikan hari ini.

 _Saya lebih suka bila disuruh berdansa dengan tuan muda yang payah dibandingkan bersenang-senang dengan Grell-chan ekhem.. maksud saya Grell-san._

William kembali ke tempatnya untuk berganti pakaian. Namun ia tetap mengawasi pergerakan Sebastian yang tidak pernah lepas dari gandengan Grell.

"Neee!!! Sebasu-chan! Ini hapalkan yah!" Ujar Grell dengan senang sekali sembari member sebuah naskah tebal yang berjudul " **CINDERGRELLA** "

 _What the hell is this_ —

"Anda tidak bermaksud untuk meminta saya menjadi pangeran dalam teater ini kan?" Tanya Sebastian , menerima naskah teater tersebut dengan senyuman membunuh.

"YA! Tidak salah lagi, Kau harus menjadi pangerannya sebasu-chan dan Kau harus menghapal semua bagianmu" Grell memeluk lengan Sebastian dengan senangnya.

Sebastian mengeluarkan senyuman manis nan tulus kepada Grell. Entah ada angin apa gerangan.

"Grell-chan… sebaiknya kita melakukan rencana yang lain saja" Bujuk _butler_ keluarga Phantomhive itu. Dengan artian, merepotkan, saya harus menghapal bagian pangeran yang sangat banyak ini.

"Apa jadinya bila seorang pelayan keluarga Phantomhive menolak permintaan ke-ka-sih-nya?" Grell menggoda Sebastian dengan kedipan mata mautnya yang mampu membuat Sebastian sedikit merinding disko. Ternyata rayuan Sebastian kurang mujarap. Sebastian pun tak bisa berkutik. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan menghapal naskah tersebut dengan kekuatan secepat kilat.

 _Jika seorang pelayan keluarga Phantomhive tidak bisa menghapal naskah teater dengan secepat kilat, apa yang akan terjadi nanti?_

Setelah membaca sekaligus menghapal naskah yang setebal Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia itu dalam kurun waktu 2 menit, Sebastian disuruh berganti kostum. Saat memasuki ruang ganti pria, kostum pangeran pun dilemparkan entah dari siapa kepada Sebastian. Sebastian dengan mudahnya menangkap kostum tersebut. Kostum pangeran yang dipakai William tadi. Didapati sosok yang melempar kostum itu adalah William pula.

"Aku terus mengawasimu, iblis" sinis William.

Perkataan itu diabaikan oleh Sebastian dan ia kembali pada tujuannya berganti kostum. Hari yang melelahkan.

 **Disisi lain…**

" _Bocchan_! Lapor! Aku melihat Sebastian-san dan Grell-san memasuki sebuah teater yang bernama teater _shinigami_!" lapor Meyrin yang diikuti Finnian dari belakang.

Ciel sedang menyantap _morning tea-_ nya yang tertunda di kereta kuda pun langsung mengabaikan secangkir teh nikmat tersebut.

"Bard, Meyrin, Finny, Cepat beli tiket teater tersebut untuk kita semua tak terkecuali Tanaka-san dan Pluto"

" _YES SIR!_ " Ketiga pelayan langsung ngacir dan antri membeli tiket teater.

Antrian tiket Teater _Shinigami_ sangatlah panjang. Sepanjang FF ini.

Membuat Bard, Finnian, dan Meyrin tak sanggup lagi mengantri. Padahal tinggal 15 menit lagi Drama "CINDERGRELLA" akan dimulai.

"GAHH SUDAH CUKUP! Aku sudah tidak kuat mengantri lagi!" Gerutu Bard sambil keluar dari lautan manusia di antrian sialan itu.

"TApi kita harus mendapatkan tiket itu" Balas Finnian yang ikut keluar juga.

"K-K-KITA H-HARUS SEMANGAT!" Meyrin keluar dari sela-sela orang berbadan besar yang turut antri dengan dandanan berantakan dan kacamata pecah.

Mereka semua menghela napas dan berpikir panjang. Sampai pada akhirnya pandangan mereka tertuju pada seorang bermata sipit dengan seorang gadis berpakaian China seksi yang selalu memeluknya. Pria tersebut seperti seorang calo tiket.

"Ayo! Ayo! DIBELI DIBELI TIKET TEATER SHINIGAMI DRAMA "CINDERGRELLA"" Teriaknya menjajakan tiket tersebut.

"LAU-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" trio pelayan Phantomhive pun langsung ngacir ke orang China yang ternyata adalah Lau.

"Eh? Kalian. Kalau ada kalian berarti Earl juga disini" Sambil mengelus tubuh Ranmao.

"Ya, benar sekali Lau-san" meyrin membenarkan. Sementara Lau ngangguk-ngangguk berwibawa.

"Jadi kita ingin membeli 6 tiket teater itu!" Finnian to the point.

"Ah jadi begitu ya,… Akhirnya _earl_ melakukannya. Mencari sisi lain dari tuan pelayan. Sangat menarik. Kalian pasti akan terkejut setelah mengetahui akhir dari FF ini" Lalu memberikan 6 tiket teater pada Finnian dan menerima uang bayaran dari Bard.

"Eh? Sisi lain dari Sebastian… terkejut dari akhir FF ini?" Seketika Ciel yang diikuti Tanaka dan Pluto datang.

"Ya.. Kau pasti tidak akan mengira kalau dia akan membunuh salah satu dari kita" Tambah Lau dengan serius memberikan spoiler FF si _author_.

"………tapi bukankah ini FF _romance comedy?_ Bukan _angst_." Kata Ciel. Ketiga pelayan hanya mengangguk-angguk membenarkan dan menggeleng-geleng kepada Lau.

"Eh? Benarkah? Lagipula kenapa Aku ada disini dan hanya berperan sebagai calo tiket saja? Ne? ranmao?" ternyata Lau ngawur untuk kesekian kalinya. Ranmao hanya membenarkan perkataan Lau dengan polosnya .

Ciel segera pergi karena kesal dengan sikap Lau yang selalu seperti itu. Tepat di dahinya muncul tanda siku perempatan cenat cenut seperti hati Grell yang deg-deg ser sekarang.

"Dasar tukang nimbrung" Perginya Ciel diikuti dengan para pelayannya.

"Ayo abaikan dia dan cepat kita menonton teater itu. Sudah 5 menit yang lalu dimulai" Ajak Ciel.

Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di tengah agar tidak ketahuan oleh Sebastian. Menutupi wajah mereka. Ciel dengan Koran yang di bagian matanya dibolongi. Pluto dan Tanaka dikarungi. Bard menggunakan masker yang mirip topeng _Ghoul_ mata satu dari _fandom_ sebelah. Finny pakai topeng yang ia pinjam dapatkan dari bapak-bapak berambut putih dari Konoha yang selalu nutupin mulutnya pake masker dari _fandom_ seberang. Meyrin menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

" _TERIMAKASIH TELAH DATANG DAN BERSEDIA MENONTON DRAMA KAMI DARI TEATER SHINIGAMI! SELAMAT MENYAKSIKAN_!"

Tirai panggung terbuka.

- ** _To Be Continued_** -

Yuhuuu~ Ini adalah FF pertama Mun di . Waktu itu pernah dipost sih, cuman karena writer block Mun hapus. Sekarang, Mun berniat untuk melanjutkan OTP langka ini!!! #SebaGrell4Lyf #SebaGrellisLaf


	3. His Butler, Dating 3 - Shinigami Teater

* _Drama ini seperti drama Cinderella biasa hanya saja yang jadi cindergrellanya adalah Grell. Sebastian menjadi Pangeran. William menjadi ibu tiri (karena Author tidak sanggup menggaji Shinigami lain untuk peran ini. Jadi, William yang tadinya jadi pangeran banting setir ke ibu tiri) Dan Undertaker menjadi Ibu perinya. Dan juga Ronald Knox sebagai Saudara Tiri_ *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"CINDERGRELLA! Kau tidak boleh mengikuti pesta kerajaan kutu— ekhem Iblis! Jika kau menantang dan tidak mengikuti aturanku, pekerjaanmu akan kutambahkan!" Ujar ibu tiri yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah William yang memakai gaun mewah untuk pergi ke pesta dan wig namun masih dengan jidat lebar klimis , _deathscythe_ dan wajah tampannya. (bayangkan sendiri)

Cindergrella hanya bisa diam dan tak bisa menantang meskipun ia mau pergi ke pesta dan bertemu pangeran yang selama ini ia sukai.

"Dan satu lagi nih _Senpai!_ Cuciin semua bajuku dan baju Will- _senpai_ e-eh maksudku ibu!" Saudara tiri yang diperankan oleh Ronald knox melemparkan baju-baju kotor yang banyak sekali ke wajah Cindergrella.

Cindergrella hanya bisa memasang wajah pasrah. Ketika ibu dan saudaranya sudah pergi ke pesta.

"Oh~ sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ke pesta.. namun apa daya ku tak bisaa. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus diam saajaaaa~" cindergrella bersenandung di dengan cucian yang menguburnya.

"HIHIHIHIHIHIH~" Sesosok berambut panjang misterius yang tertawa menyeramkan dari pojok ruangan muncul.

"AAAA!!! ADA KUNTILANAK!!" Spontan Grell mencekik ibu peri yang dikira kuntilanak itu. Nampaknya Undertaker si peri ini kesakitan.

"Okhok--! Khihi-- Okhok! Okhok!" Mencoba tetap _in character_ dengan tawanya walau dalam keadaan tercekik dan diujung tanduk. Semakin lama rasanya ibu peri ingin mati.

Tirai panggung pun ditutup dengan buru-buru oleh para _Shinigami_ yang bekerja di belakang layar. Semua orang mencoba melepaskan cekikan Grell ke Undertaker. Kondisi mudah dingin setelah Undertaker membuka poninya hingga Grell jatuh cinta dan memeluk lengannya, padahal di cerita ini Undertaker adalah ibu peri. Tirai dibuka kembali.

"Jadi, kau adalah ibu peri yang diutus Tuhan kepada _lady_ cantik nan imoetz sepertiku?" Tanya Cindergrella sembari memeluk lengan atas sang ibu peri. Nampak jelas ada lope-lope imajiner berterbangan di sekeliling Cindergrella.

"Kee kee— benar sekali," kata Ibu peri.

"Jadi, apa kau akan membuatku nampak cantik dengan gaun merah yang terlihat matang?? Aaahhh~" Cindergrella menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Tentu saja. Kurasa ini akan menyenangkan bila kau dan pangeran berdansa. Kee kee—"

"Wah! Kau memang penyelamatku ibu peri yang gan—" Sebelum Cindergrella menyelesaikan kalimatnya, omongannya dipotong oleh Sang Ibu peri.

"TAPI—" Ibu peri juga memenggal-menggal kalimatnya secara misterius, yang membuat Cindergrella memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ada syaratnya... kee kee"

"A-apa itu?" Cindergrella sudah tegang.

"Pertama, Kau harus kembali tepat tengah malam."

"Yaelah— itu sih syarat normal di cerita Cinderella, membosankan." Balas Cindergrella sambil mengupil dengan jari kelingking lalu dipeperi ke ibu peri. Pembalasan karena membuat dia tegang.

"KEDUA—" Wih ada syarat lagi.

"Kee kee... Ganti semua huruf vokal menjadi E ketika Kau berbicara disana.." Seusai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ibu peri memberi senyum lebar dengan air liur yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya ia merasa akan tertawa puas malam ini.

"A-apa?!" Tentu saja Cindergrella kaget. Bagaimana jika ia berbicara dengan vokal yang semua berhurup E di depan pangeran tampan?! Bukankah akan terlihat gila?!

"Kee kee... terserah padamu, pesta dansa akan segera dimulai."

"U-ugh... Demi pangeran iblis cintaku! Aku rela berbicara dengan huruf E!!!" Ujar Cindergrella dengan menutup mata karena terpaksa mengatakannya.

 _'Apa boleh buat, cinta membutuhkan pengorbanan'_ — Isi hati Cindergrella pakai mikrofon teater.

"Sa—Kalau begitu... Gaun merah yang cantik akan pas untukmu" Ibu peri menjentikan jarinya dan menghasilkan suara jentikan yang sangat keras. Dari sisi kanan dan kiri panggung, munculah mayat-mayat berjalan yang membawakan gaun merah untuk Cindergrella. Mereka berjalan sambil menyeret-nyeret salah satu kakinya sendiri.

"Khee hee hee! Dandani Cindergrella!" Mayat-mayat berjalan yang nampak seperti _zombie_ ternyata patuh pada ibu peri.

"A-apa-apaan ini!!!" Siapa yang tidak takut ketika dihampiri mayat berjalan? Cindergrella mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang. Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar dan penuh rasa takut ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada ibu peri yang berdiri dengan tenang seraya memasang senyuman lebar. Ibu peri yang gila.

Ibu peri menjabat tangan kanan Cindergrella dan tangan kiri ibu peri perlahan melingkari kepala 'gadis' itu. Tujuan tangan kirinya adalah menutup mata Cindergrella.

"Pejamkan matamu—" bisik ibu peri kepada Cindergrella yang kini napasnya sangat berat menyadari mayat-mayat berjalan mendekatinya.

"Saat aku bilang kau boleh membukanya, baru kau buka, kee kee" Cindergrella mengangguk.

"Sa— _Ladies and gentlemen_! Mari kita mulai pertunjukannya!"

Iring-iringan para _bizzare doll_ milik sang ibu peri mulai bergerak mendekati sepasang mahkluk astral yang berada di tengah panggung. Tak lupa _backsound_ yang berupa permainan musik _dance macabre_ atau _dance of the death_ yang dinyalakan keras-keras, memekakan dan menambah ketegangan di dalam Teater _Shinigami._

Para _bizzare doll_ kini menutupi setiap sudut pandang penonton kepada Ibu peri dan Cindergrella. Sampai pada akhir dimana alunan musik _Dance Macabre_ habis, para _bizzare doll_ pun bubar. Mengizinkan para penonton untuk melihat betapa cantiknya Cindergrella sekarang.

Sang ibu peri melepaskan telapak tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi menutupi mata sang pemeran utama dalam drama picisan ini. Ibu peri tersenyum lebar kemudian angkat bicara,

"Sa — mulai dari sekarang kau harus menjalankan janjimu. Kee kee." Sang ibu peri memperlihatkan sebuah cermin dengan gagang dan pinggiran bewarna emas kepada Cindergrella.

Takjub.

Itulah yang kini dirasakan Cindergrella. Ia sangat cantik. Ya, dia tahu kalau tanpa didandani pun dia memang cantik tapi ini berbeda! _Aku sangat cantik!_

Tatapan mata beriris hijau menyegarkan yang senada dengan warna mata _shinigami_ lainnya itu kini membesar. Yang Cindergrella tatap saat ini adalah..

Seorang _lady_ dengan rambut _stunning prom hairstyle_ , potongan rambut dimana terdapat kepangan besar yang dibentuk bak bandana di depan kepala, tak lupa diberi hiasan bunga bagai mahkota pada belakang kepala. Seorang _lady_ dengan gaun merah menyala. Terkesan seksi, dewasa, namun memesona tiap pandang mata yang melihatnya.

"B-Begeemene bese kee melekeken ene semee?!" _Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini semua?!_ Nyaris Cindergrella mati dalam takjub hingga tawa keras sang ibu peri pecah.

"pffftt... GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Terpingkal-pinggallah ibu peri, hanyut salam tawa.

"Kau.. khihi — lucu sekali... pffttt" Mendengar tawa ibu peri membuat Cindergrella kesal. Nampak sebuah perempatan sebagai simbol urat-urat di dahinya yang berdenyut-denyut. Cindergrella tak boleh emosi.

"Lele.. begeemene Eke eken sempee kesene? Eke tek penye kendereen.." _Lalu.. bagaimana aku akan sampai kesena? Aku tak punya kendaraan.._ Kata Cindergrella. Ibu Peri berhenti tertawa kemudian berjalan ke suatu tempat di panggung dan kembali dengan menyeret sebuah peti mati berwarna senada dengan gaun Cindergrella.

"Masuklah.." Dibukakan pintu peti tersebut.

"E-EPE?! KEE MENYEMPEHE EKE METE YE?" _A-apa?! Kau menyumpahi Aku mati ya?_ Tidak sudi ia setelah cantik begini malah disuruh mati dengan percuma.

"Kee.. kee.. Masuklah. Aku akan memutar peti ini sebanyak 12 kali. Saat putarannya telah berhenti, kau boleh keluar dan menemui dirimu sudah berada di taman belakang istana." Ibu peri menjelaskan dengan air muka yang tenang namun tetap tersenyum.

"hm.." Dengan ragu, Cindergrella memasuki peti tersebut.

Brakk!!

Pintu peti langsung dibanting dan peti tersebut diputarkan secara brutal tanpa belas kasih sedikitpun.

 _GYAA —HIHIHIHI.._ Tawa Ibu Peri memekakan telinga. Bergaung di seluruh sudut teater.

 _Satu malam yang indah akan segera Engkau alami. Malam singkat bak sedang bermimpi. Nikmatilah.. kee.. kee.._

Ah — Pusing.. pusing sekali. 12 putaran secara brutal serasa seperti 12000 putaran. Sangat cepat. Rasanya seperti terombang-ambing.

Tak lama, peti pun berhenti berputar. Seperti yang dititahkan padanya, Cindergrella membuka pintu peti yang memang tidak dikunci.

Ceklek! Pintu terbuka.

Sekali lagi Cindergrella takjub. Ia benar-benar berada di halaman belakang istana. Diputuskan untuk melihat sekali lagi peti ajaib itu. Oh! ada sepucuk surat menggantung disana. Ia ambil surat tersebut kemudian dibacanya.

 _Jika sudah sampai tengah malam. Segera kembalilah, masuk kembali ke dalam peti ini. Mantramu akan habis. Seiring dengan itu peti ini juga akan kembali ke rumahmu._

Tch. Diremasnya kertas itu lalu dibuang ke sembarang arah.

"Epe-epeen.. Epekeh Cenderelle jege mereseken keselnye menjede dereke? Deser Ebe Pere eneh!" _Apa-apaan.. Apakah Cinderella juga merasakan kesalnya menjadi diriku? Dasar Ibu Peri aneh!_

Cindergrella berjalan mencari dimanakah gerangan _Ballroom_ istana tempat pesta berlangsung. Ia tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan pangeran iblis.

Pesta dansa lambang perdamaian antara Kerajaan _Shinigami_ dengan Kerajaan Iblis pasti sudah dimulai. Dapat diketahui dari alunan musik yang cukup untuk menuntun Cindergrella menuju ke Tempat acara berlangsung. Saking takutnya akan kata 'terlambat', Cindergrella berlari sebisa mungkin menuju _Ballroom_ seraya memakai topeng dansanya.

 _Aku harus menemui cinta sejatiku!_

 _Tidak akan aku biarkan lepas sedikitpun._

Batinnya sambil berlari.

 _His Butler Dating_

Brak!!

Cindergrella menerjang pintu _Ballroom_ dengan sangat keras. Membuat ia terjatuh. Membuat ia memasuki ruangan tersebut tanpa etika seorang _Lady._

 _Ah.. Bagaimana ini? Pangeran pasti jijik padaku bila melihatnya_.

Benar. Semua orang di pesta kini berbisik. Menyinyir tentang siapa gerangan orang yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu.

 _'Siapa dia yang membuat keributan?'_

 _'menjijikan sekali, tidak tahu sopan santun ya?'_

 _'Kampungan'_

Itu sebagian besar pendapat para wanita yang membuat tuli telinga Cindergrella akam pujian yang diberikan oleh para pemuda terhadapnya.

Namun tak perlu waktu lama, sebuah tangan berlapis sarung tangan bewarna putih terulur padanya. Seakan meminta dengan lembut agar ia segera bangun dari posisi terjatuhnya. Cindergrella yang sedari tadi menunduk, kini mendongah ke atas untuk sekedar melihat siapakah gerangan?

Seorang pria berparas rupawan dari balik topeng putih yang menutupi mata dan hidungnya. Bersurai hitam legam. Kulit pucat putih dan mulus bak porselen. Dengan ekspresi menyejukkan hati dan senyuman yang tulus namun terkesan hangat juga dingin.

Dia! Dia pangerannya!

"Oya, Oya.. Izinkan saya membantu Anda bangun, _My lady_ " Suara berat yang rendah itu berkata dengan logat _british_ khasnya.

Perlahan, Cindergrella menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dan bangun dari jatuhnya.

"T...Terem —" Hendak berujar sekadar 'terimakasih' pun Cindergrella urungkan. Mengapa? Ini karena ia harus berbicara dengan vokal E! Bagaimana kalau ia dicap aneh oleh pangeran da tau lainnya?! Sudah cukup ia dicap tidak tahu sopan santun karena memasuki _Ballroom_ tanpa etiket.

"Maaf apa Anda hendak mengatakan sesuatu?" Pangeran yang perankan oleh Sebastian Michaelis bertanya akan kalimat Cindergrella yang baru saja gadis itu hentikan.

Cindergrella hanya bergeleng-geleng. Pangeran berdiam diri sambil menatap Cindergrella. Cindergrella sebenarnya ingin sekali berbicara banyak dengan pangeran. Namun karena janjinya, ia tidak bisa. Sepertinya Pangeran memahaminya. Pemuda menawan itu tersenyum lembut untuk kedua kalinya.

"Maukah Anda berdansa denganku?" Tawaran itu membuat paras Cindergrella yang tertutup topeng menjadi tersenyum cerah. Semburat merah karena saking senangnya pun tak dapat ia sembunyikan. Cindergrella mengangguk mantap. Pangeran serba hitam menarik Cindergrella-nya yang serba merah ke lantai dansa. Sebuah alunan musik _Waltz_ pun dimainkan.

Pangeran dan Cindergrella. Hitam dan merah. Berdansa dengan mesra. Seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua dan yang lainnya cuman numpang.

Setiap pasang mata yang melihat pasti iri. Sepasang adam dan dara yang sama-sama rupawan menjadi pasangan dan membuat silau ruang dansa.

"Mari berdansa seakan tidak ada hari esok." bisik Pangeran dengan lembut di telinga Cindergrella.

Betapa bahagianya Grell bisa curi-ciri kesempatan untuk meraba-raba Sebasu-chan.

Tapi waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tidak mengizinkan kedua mahkluk ini berdansa lebih lama. Tengah malam dalam drama ini datang terburu-buru. Bagaikan umur yang tak terasa sudah habis saja dan membawa kita ke kematian.

 _Teng!_

 _Teng!_

 _Teng!_

 _Teng!_

 _Teng!_

 _Teng!_

 _Teng!_

 _Teng!_

 _Teng!_

 _Teng!_

 _Teng!_

 _Teng!_

 _Ah.. Andaikan malam tidak akan pernah berakhir. Kita akan terus berdansa seperti ini selamanya._ _Sampai jumpa lagi, Pangeran-chan~_

Cindergrella langsung melepas pelukan pangeran yang mendekapnya dengan lembut. Ia kembali berlari sebisa mungkin. Pangeran tak mengerti. Mengapa ia ditinggalkan tanpa pamit begitu? Dikejarlah Cindergrella sekuat tenaga.

"Tunggu, _My Lady_!" teriak Pangeran sembari mengejarnya.

Cindergrella lari ke halaman belakang istana, dimana tempat peti mati kendaraannya berada.

 _Kenapa jalan menuju halaman belakang jauh sekali?_

"Tunggu sebentar!" Suara Pangeran memanggil dari belakang.

"Tedek Bese!" _Tidak bisa!_ Balas Cindergrella.

"...Hah?" Sejenak Pangeran berpikir ada apa gerangan tapi akhirnya ia hiraukan.

"Jengen ekete eke!" _Jangan ikuti aku!_

Semakin lama, tatanan rambut Cindergrella terlepas. Menjadi tergerai seperti biasa dandanannya ketika di rumah. Gaunnya juga meluntur. Sepatu haknya pun mencair. Cindergrella melanjutkan larinya.

Pangeran tak kenal menyerah. Masih ia kejar Cindergrella. Kemudian sebuah lagu pun diputar.

" _Semakin ku kejar. Semakin kau jauh. Tak pernah letih.. Tuk dapatkanmu.. "_

Namun Cindergrella membalas.

" _Lepaskanlah~ Ikatanmu~ Dengan aku.. Biar kamu senang. Bila berat.. melupakan aku~ pelan-pelan.. saja"_ Namun karena lagu pelan-pelan saja yang memang terlalu pelan ritmenya Pangeran jadi berhasil memendekan jarak diantara mereka.

Hap! Tangan kanan Cindergrella tertangkap.

"Tunggu... Kenapa Anda tiba-tiba pergi?"

Cindergrella sudah mulai kesal. Ia tidak mau mantranya yang terus hilang ini jadi hilang seutuhnya sebelum ia lepas dari Pangeran.

Cindergrella terdiam. Lalu menghela napas. Ia tidak sanggup menepati janjinya kepada ibu peri.

Cindergrella menghela napas kemudian berkata tanpa menatap Pangerannya,

"GUE TAMPOL LU YEEE — JANGAN SOK IYE DEH LU!" ]

"$(@!!!" Pangeran tercengang. Cindergrella melepaskan pegangan Pangeran lalu melompat ke dalam peti mati. Peti mati pun menghilang di depan mata pangeran.

 _Khihihi — begitulah kisah dari Cindergrella. Bagaimana akhirnya? Pada Akhir cerita.. Pangeran tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Cindergrella begitupun dengan Ibu dan Saudara Tiri Cindergrella. Wanita itu menghilang tanpa jejak setelah melanggar janji yang dibuat bersama ibu peri._

 _Janganlah suatu keinginan dan obsesi membuat kita tanpa ragu menyerahkan segalanya demi keinginan atau obsesi tersebut._

 _Keserakahan akan membutakan_

 _Egoisme 'kan menyengsarakan._

 _Khihihihihi —!!!_

 _TERIMAKASIH TELAH MENYAKSIKAN TEATER KAMI_

Kemudian tirai panggung pun tertutup. Teater pun selesai.

 _His Butler, Dating_

Sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan para penonton menjadi pemeriah di akhir acara.

Begitu pula para _servant_ Keluarga Phantomhive yang dibandingkan memata-matai Sebastian mereka malah asyik menonton.

"Hah, Membosankan" Komentar Ciel.

"Bukankah itu seru, Bocchan?" Timpal Finnian dengan antusias.

"I-iya! Sisi kemanusiaannya sangat berasa!" Tambah Mey-Rin yang menyukai pesan gelap dari drama tadi.

"hm.." Hanya itu reaksi Ciel.

"Aku penasaran kemana perginya Cindergrella. " Begitulah komentar Bard. Sementara Tanaka-san ber-hoho ria seperti biasanya.

"Cepat. Kita harus kembali ke kereta dan mengikuti Sebastian lagi." Ciel meninggalkan kursi tempatnya duduk nyaman di _Shinigami_ Teater.

" _Yes, My lord!"_ Timpal para _servant_ meng-iyakan _order_ dari sang _young master._ Mereka pun mengikuti jalannya Tuan Muda.

[ Tambahan : Setelah Teater selesai, Kalimat Cindergrella saat melanggar janji menjadi terkenal seantero London. ]

 _My, Oh my, Satu rencana sudah selesai. Namun tengah malam masih terlalu lama._

 _His butler, Dating_

 _Shinigami Teater : Complete_

 ** _—TBC —_**

Yeay. Akhirnya di sahur yang varoqah, selesai juga _chapter_ 3\. Sempat hiatus karena UKK. Tapi tenang sekarang kan musim liburan, hahaha!

Rada gaje nih cerita. Semoga kalian senang baca ini.

Terimakasih yang sudah _review_ di c _hapter_ sebelumnya. Sejujurnya saya semangat lanjutin FF ini karena kamu lho. Cie jadi penyemangat hidup Mun. awkawk.

Terimakasih telah membaca! Silahkan review juga ya XD


End file.
